The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which are capable of displaying an image or the like in a three-dimensional virtual space.
There is known a system for taking an image of an operator with a use of an image sensor to measure face parameters such as a head posture, a watch direction, an eye closure, and expression. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2009-517745 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), the face parameters measured are used to measure a dialogue between a system and an operator in a field of a human machine interface (HMI) design or the like. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an automobile driver assistance system that derives fatigue and distraction information from the face parameters (see, paragraphs 0005, 0006, etc. of Patent Document 1).